


New Toy

by alloverthemoon



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Multi, Other, Pure Smut, Too smutty and will cause damage to your brain, cyberpunk background, sex robot! Gary, 双性, 纯抹布
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:41:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21865405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alloverthemoon/pseuds/alloverthemoon
Summary: 灵感来自大内的ins story。（story内容是大内露出裸露的上半身躺在床上，用了一个电子眼罩滤镜会让自己的用户名在眼睛上循环，然后配文“new toy”）赛博朋克式仿生性爱机器人加里内维尔，双性，抹布，总之就是不推荐阅读。我馋他身子，我下贱。
Relationships: OCs/Gary Neville
Kudos: 23





	New Toy

**Author's Note:**

> 在上班的时候顶着对面曼联小哥时不时的目光摸出来的黄文。  
> 可能有很多问题，但我写的时候脑子已经飞了，所以。  
> 就是这样。

内维尔又向后沉了沉腰，好让自己的臀部可以被展示窗外的客人们看得更明显一些。被调成展示模式的后穴湿漉漉地泛着水光，白浊的液体顺着大腿留下。他侧躺在深红色的展示垫里，一只手放在双腿之间，充满暗示意味抚摸着大腿内侧，同时稍稍将那儿掰开一点，好让每一位前来观摩的客人都能看到他同样湿润的阴穴和半勃的阴茎。他的眼睛被电子眼罩蒙主，上面循环播放着他的名字，而在他的展示柜上方，一个巨大的蓝紫色荧光屏写着：新进玩具。

加里内维尔，编号02，是新发明的仿真多用性爱玩具。

他没有具体的性别，这也正是他作为性爱玩具的精妙之处，在必要的时候，客人们也会用“她”甚至是“它”来称呼他。他同时具有男性和女性的外生殖器，胸部可以按照客人的喜好调整大小，尽管有不少的客人在使用过程中反馈，他的胸部，即使是在男性模式下也已经足够丰满了。

他第一次以活动状态在客人们面前出场时是在新店开幕式的那晚。他不具备关机的功能，哪怕是在身体的体能耗尽后，他的意识也依然存在。所以他能清楚地感觉到店员将他的身体从展示盒中抬出来，给他套上一条银色的闪片裙子，往他的手腕脚腕上套上一些花里胡哨的饰品，调节身体的紧致，敏感和湿润程度，确保他已经完美到能给今晚的大部分客人提供满意的服务，随后他便被带了出去，站在黑暗的，只有各种彩色的灯光飞来飞去的夜店中间，身上的亮片闪着迷离的光芒，很快就有第一个感兴趣的客人朝他走来。那条裙子真是够短，仅仅只能盖住大腿根部，而且紧身的款式也让每一下的移动都显得格外色情。第一位客人将手放到了他的臀部上，稍许推开裙摆，将手放到了散发着温热的仿生肌肤上，揉捏起那里的臀肉来。

因为身体被调整成二级敏感的缘故，对方没捏几下内维尔就受不了地呻吟起来，喘着气倒在了对方的怀里后穴也开始分泌出润滑的淫靡液体，能催起人类交媾的欲望。同时裙子的前方也开始鼓胀起来，他的男性生殖器正在充血膨胀，同样渴求着关爱。而那敏感的性器顶端摩擦着并不柔软的裙子内里，很快就在挤压和粗糙的布料之下磨得令人遭受不住了。内维尔短促地尖声哭叫起来，祈求客人的恩赐。这时候，那个客人已经将手指埋在了他同样湿润紧致的阴穴之内，揉弄着他的阴核，问道一旁的店员：“他能说话吗？”

“可以。”那店员微笑着回答道，“您可以命令他说任何事情，但因为性格配置的原因，他不一定会完全遵照您的命令。”

这话明显大大地激起了客人的兴趣，他将内维尔按到一旁的沙发上，扯开那条已经被体液弄脏的亮片裙，又脱下了自己的裤子，扶着自己的性器就操进了对方的身体。内维尔带着喘息急促地呻吟起来，身体在对方的施虐之下不断颤抖，身前的性器也渴求着爱抚，却得不到释放。对方在他的女性生殖穴道中猛烈地撞击着，同时低头看着他臀瓣之间的肉穴在剧烈的性爱挤压之下不断溢出淫液来，顺着臀缝留下。那客人明显是要逼他说话，便一直用难听的名字叫他，荡妇，婊子之类的。内维尔迷迷糊糊地被操了半天，思维都被操得消散了一会儿，在对方射在自己身体里的瞬间，终于喃喃出了一句：“去你的……”

那便是他作为性爱机器人的第一次工作。

但对于性爱玩具来说，第一次和非第一次的概念并没有什么区别。他的身体可以被调整得像处女那样紧致，仅仅是插进一根手指都会痛得尖叫，也可以被调成像妓女那样松散，同时被两根阴茎操也不会吃力。这些模式他都经历过。有一次他在包厢服务五六个客人，他们将他的身体弄得湿润又松软，同时前后插入进他的两个穴道，还忘情地吮吸着他的乳头，直到从里面吮吸出“乳汁”来。怀孕模式也是客人们极其喜欢的状态之一，这个模式下，内维尔的肚子会肉眼可见地变大，胸部饱涨而柔软，乳晕和乳头都变大了一圈，松松地垂着祈求客户的爱抚。身体自然也同样变得异常敏感，紧紧被操几下就会陷入高潮，如果被许多客人一起玩弄，只能坚持几个小时身体就会进入体能耗尽的状态。

他也有会有女性客户——这同样是他作为仿生性爱玩具，为人惊叹和革新的一点。不会携带性病，还可以根据具体的需要调整敏感度来保证持久时间，让他很块就变成了疯狂的准新娘们在单身派对上最喜欢的保留节目之一。他的双性特征更是让女性们能一边抱着他，亲吻他，用自己的玩具操弄他的身体，一边还能骑在他身上上下晃动，尖叫着发出一声声甜美的呻吟。

大部分的时候，他都是睁着眼睛接待客人的。唯独在少数的情况下，他才会被要求戴上那个随着他一起出厂的眼罩，在被夺去视力的情况下接待客人。这往往不是因为客人有什么特殊的癖好，因为那样的话普通的眼罩就够了。因此一旦需要出厂眼罩，只能代表说前来之人是身份显赫，不便被人知道来过此地的大人物。

而那种情况往往不太妙。

内维尔讨厌戴上出厂眼罩的感觉，虽然他的服务环境一般都比较暗，但他的视力和意识保证了他可以准确地感知到正在发生的一切。但这个出厂眼罩能真正屏蔽他的视线，让他完全地变成一个除了呻吟和讨好以外，什么都做不了的性爱玩具。

现在他躺在床上，双腿被一双大手分开，然后被屈到胸前，将腿与手臂绑到一起。内维尔能明显感觉到臀部和大腿根被这个动作被完全地拉扯，同时原本被保护和隐藏着的私密部位也被全部暴露在对方面前。光是这样就让他忍不住轻声呻吟了一声。随后，一个男人的身躯伏到了他的身上来，低头吮吸着他已经变得比平时丰满的柔软胸部。

内维尔今天的模式被调得异常敏感，光是被碰触双腿的那几下都让他的阴茎因为兴奋而抽动，穴口也因为同样的原因迫不及待地收缩起来了。此时被人舔吻上自己的敏感部位，更是让他身体立刻剧烈地颤抖起来，也顾不得其他的，头向后用力地仰去，好让自己的身体可以被完整地呈现在对方面前，像是要把自己献给对方一样，同时发出祈求的嘤咛，求对方多给自己一些刺激。与此同时，裸露的下身也摩擦着对方的下体，身前的穴口与对方勃起的阴茎摩蹭着，连出黏腻湿润的一片，不知道什么时候，他已经喊了起来：“求你了，求你了……”

而对方也听到了他的祈求，从他身上爬了起来，内维尔不清楚他正坐在哪个方位，只能根据床垫的塌陷来勉强判断，随后，一只手就抚上了他仿造女性外生殖器制造的性器，揉弄着他的小阴唇和正在不断出水，就像一个灌满淫液的池塘一般的穴口。他大声地呻吟尖叫了出来，收缩着身体渴求对方的进入，毫无廉耻心地迎合卖弄着，像是一个标准的玩具应该做的那样。没过几秒，他的身体忽然一抖，被玩弄得勃起的阴茎就在无人碰触的情况下射精了，同时阴穴也 一阵抽搐，挤出了一些液体，完全打湿了那一片的肌肤。

对方很明显没想到会有这样的情况发生，沉默了几秒过后，竟然笑了起来。内维尔躺在床上，手脚被困，胸口起伏地喘息着。过了一会儿，才沙哑着嗓子辩解道：“对不起，我想是敏感值调得太高了。”

对方依然没有应答，只是举起自己的阴茎，入侵了他的身体，内维尔刚高潮过的性器立刻又被粗暴地操弄和对待，但作为性玩物的特性让他能够承受各式各样的玩弄，身体内部被操到最开，他用力地收缩着穴道，发出渴求的淫荡呻吟，感受着对方在自己的身体里撞击，同时一双手也摸上了胸前的双乳，不分轻重地揉搓起来。对方才操了没几下，内维尔就哭叫着第二次高潮了。被淫液溢满的穴内湿漉漉又红肿，其主人的声音也染上了哭腔，仿佛乞求对方放过自己一般。

对方沉默了一会儿后，解开了内维尔身上的绳索。

就在内维尔不明白他要做什么时，就感觉到自己的头被人朝着什么地方按去，随后那根刚刚还在自己身体里进出的性器就被送到了自己嘴边，对方示意自己用嘴将情况处理干净。内维尔毫不犹豫，便乖乖地照做了。

他伸出舌尖，双手扶着那根巨物，小心翼翼地舔舐过了每一寸皮肤。因为看不见，只能依靠触感来判断哪里被自己弄脏，而哪里没有。在清理过那根被自己弄脏的性器，他便张开嘴，含住对方的阴茎前端，用舌头和喉咙服务着对方，小心地挤压和服务着，直到听到对方满足的喘息和呻吟。他自己一边吞吐着对方的性器，一边用手指玩弄起对方的囊袋，小心而谨慎的手法很快就让对方在自己口中的阴茎又胀大了一圈。他喉咙和食道处的特殊设计，让他能轻松地将对方的整根阴茎吞入后再吐出，同时又能给予足够的挤压。突然间，毫无预警地，男人尽数射了出来，精液喷洒在内维尔的口中，使他下意识松开了手里的阴茎，低下头去，白浊的液体从他的口中流出，顺着下巴滑到了胸口。他赶紧用手去接，又将口中的尽数咽了下去。

大约是为了不暴露身份的原因，他从头到尾没听到对方说一句话。但那人却在这次口交之后拍了拍他的头，以示夸奖，随后，他又被拖入了男人的怀中，对方抚摸着他的臀部，开始玩弄起他同样湿软的后穴来，在这个过程中，内维尔再一次感到那人的性器在自己身下充血起来。

他和这位尊贵的客人前后做了有三次，内维尔自己高潮了六七次之多，对方不仅要求他服务自己，还用小的性玩具插入他的身体，看着内维尔在玩具的操弄之下高潮潮吹，或者要求他自己抚摸自己的身体，进行各种表演。

终于，客人进入梦乡，内维尔也被带出了房间，摘下眼罩之后，他在镜子中看着自己充满淤青洪超液体，并且被自己和他人的体液覆盖的身体。无言地叹了口气。随后便有店员进来，用仪器扫描他的身体，告诉他有新的客人来了，让他赶紧出去接待。

内维尔嗯了一声，随后转身看到身后的眼罩，已经进入“未使用”状态，只写着红色的两个字：

“新玩具。”


End file.
